


Dear J

by koi_choshi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Burglary, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: Jun and Aiba are burglars and their next target is the large, rare, purple (or is it iridescent?) diamond named “J”, owned by the mysterious millionaire Ohno Satoshi. But is Jun prepared to have his greatest treasure stolen from him in exchange for the "J"?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that Je l'aime CM with Jun and Aiba.

“Don’t touch it!” Jun slapped Aiba’s hand away from the glittering giant pearl that was now resting on a velvet bed.

 

“But it’s so pretty, Jun-kun! Like an oversized pearl!” Masaki said. Jun could not help but blink a few times, first at Masaki’s comment, and then at the sparkly eyes that rivaled the pearl before them.

 

“Masaki, this is a pearl. That is oversized,” Jun said. “We shouldn’t touch it because the buyer wanted it like this.”

 

Masaki smiled in response. “Alright!It’s a job well done, isn’t it?” he confirmed. “I’m pretty good, am I not?”

 

“I would not choose you as my partner if you are not,” Jun replied. He mentally slapped himself because he knew that the tone was a little suggestive. But anyway, he looked at Aiba who started to unceremoniously strip off his spandex, figure-hugging suit. Well, Jun was proud that he had those body suits commissioned.

 

Masaki, still bent over as he removed the suit from his legs, looked behind him with a frown. “W-what?” Jun squeaked. He was not a pervert. He was not looking at those rounded buttocks. He did not desire his partner-in-crime. “I’m not doing anything!”

 

“Uhh… I’m stuck?” Masaki just said, pain and confusion on his face. Jun did not know if he should be relieved that Masaki did not suspect his desire or if he should be worried that he had to actually help his partner strip. Jun had dreamed of that a lot of times (and more often than not, he had to do laundry the next day) but this was not how he had envisioned it.

 

With a defeated sigh, Jun walked nearer, crouched down, and unzipped the zipper at the leg. Masaki howled in pain; it seemed like it got stuck with his leg hairs. “Jun-kun, be gentle, please!” he gasped as Jun had to rush in unzipping lest it could pinch Masaki’s skin.

 

“Thank you!” Masaki said, as though he had just been released from suffocation. “Next time, I won’t remove that suit without your help.”

 

Jun gulped. “W-what the hell are you saying? What are you, a baby?” He was definitely red as a tomato. He wanted to curse Masaki for giving him unnecessary feelings and sensations and acting like an innocent kid at the same time. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, let’s go talk about the next plan.”

 

“Yes!” Masaki raised his hand enthusiastically before skipping towards the meeting room.

 

The meeting room was a large, luxurious carpeted parlor surrounded by some classical paintings that they stole and velvet-lined furniture. Jun sat on the tiger fur upholstered couch and busied himself with the laptop. Masaki dropped himself beside Jun.

 

“The space is too big! Why are you squeezing beside me?” Jun asked, trying to sound annoyed. He was definitely pleased but he did not want to suddenly have a hard-on in the middle of the meeting because Masaki was rubbing elbows with him.

 

Masaki pouted and went to the other couch which was inconveniently a few meters away. He was definitely playing.

 

“Fuck, Masaki, you’re too far!”

 

His partner-in-crime smirked before he returned to the tiger couch, hugging Jun. “Jun-pon smells so good!”

 

“Don’t you ever call me Jun-pon!” he replied, swatting Masaki’s hands away from him. “Focus, Masaki. We have to talk about this new plan.” He clicked on his wireless mouse a few times until a presentation appeared.

 

“WOW! It’s so shiny!” Masaki exclaimed like a bedazzled woman which was actually very cute in Jun’s opinion.

 

Jun rolled his eyes. “Yep. This is the ‘J’, the largest, and I think the only, rainbow-colored diamond.”

 

“What do you mean rainbow-colored?”

 

“It changes its color depending on how the light hits it,” Jun explained.

 

“You mean iridescent?” Masaki asked.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jun replied. He thought Masaki didn’t know about the word so he used ‘rainbow-colored’ instead. Damn, his partner shows a lot of surprises. “So anyway, this guy owns the J,” Jun shifted to a photo of a short, sleepy-looking guy. He personally did not like this billionaire.

 

“Ohno Satoshi?  _The_ Ohno Satoshi?” Masaki repeated, almost kissing the laptop monitor as he looked at their next target’s picture.

 

Jun felt annoyed. Now he started to despise this lazy-looking billionaire a hundred times. “Yeah. He is. He is the current owner of the ‘Dear J’ and we’re going to get that damn rainbow diamond from him.”

 

“You mean iridescent?”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Jun answered with an eye roll.

 

***

 

Jun tried not to stare while Masaki strutted around in his tailored suit. Jun simply loved Masaki in tight-fitting outfits and he knew that it was worth it to force his partner to go to this posh suit store. Jun even picked the necktie.

 

“Isn’t this a bit tight?” Aiba asked, pulling on the neck tie. Jun slapped his hand away.

 

“We must be prim and proper. Remember that everyone in that room are VIPs. We shouldn’t act out of place.”

 

“You don’t look out-of-place, Jun-pon,” Aiba said, giving a sensual smile at his partner. Jun gulped. This was not the time to get distracted.

 

“Let’s go,” Jun said. The two of them rode the car and sped off to the mansion where Ohno Satoshi would be showing off his recent collection.

 

“Why would he display the diamond?”

 

“I don’t know. Rich people like to brag their purchases,” Jun simply said while he showed the guard their invitation. They got in the mansion grounds using a fake invitation. “Fortunately for us, we can know what we can steal.”

 

“Righto,” Aiba answered cheerfully with a nod. Jun rolled his eyes. Did he really have an adult or an oversized baby as a partner? “Do you think we can talk to Oh-chan?”

 

“Oh-chan?” Jun asked with raised eyebrows. He pulled over and got out. “Get out.” He threw the keys to the valet parker and started walking up the grand marble stairs. “Since when did you call him Oh-chan?”

 

“His picture is cute. You know, chubby cheeks,” Aiba pinched his own cheeks. “And I can’t call him by his real name all the time. We’ll get busted.”

 

“Well, your nickname is fucking ridiculous,” Jun answered. They stopped in top of the carpeted grand staircase leading to the hall. “We’re here. Chin up.”

 

Aiba nudged his ribs, making Jun hiss in pain. Aiba didn’t know how strong he was! “The J is there!”

 

“Stop pointing, idiot!” Jun said, pulling Aiba’s finger down. “I know. Do you still remember the plan?”

 

“Yep. I can recite it to you if you want. But of course people will hear, so no,” Aiba said smartly.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Jun immediately weaved his way through the crowd, taking a glass of champagne here and there, chatting with strangers here and there, until he was a few meters from the diamond. He spotted Aiba at the other side, who saw him and nodded seriously.

 

Jun fumbled through his jacket to activate the device that will form the hologram. He heard it beep safely and he started walking simply towards the diamond in display. He pretended to appreciate the beauty of the diamond (well, it was actually very beautiful) when he felt a presence beside him.

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he said. Jun looked at the side and saw none other but Ohno Satoshi. He smiled at Jun. “I really value this diamond very much. Unlike other people, I value what I have.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jun asked, trying to act professional and high class. He shifted uncomfortably. The hologram device inside his jacket would work within 5 minutes so the conversation should end as soon as possible.

 

Ohno shrugged. “Other people only know the value of their diamond if they disappear, or if someone stole it from them.”

 

Jun cleared his throat. “Is that a metaphor?” he asked.

 

“Yes, kinda,” Ohno said. “I think I found another diamond in this crowd and I’m prepared to steal him if he’s owned by someone else.” He smiled at Jun. “See you later.”

 

Jun sighed when Ohno left. He started to look for Aiba. “Where the hell are you?” he hissed. They should be side by side now or else the plan wouldn’t work. “That idiot got distracted again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell happened to you?” Jun asked furiously. He drove faster than usual that Aiba was sure it was worse than a roller coaster. “We were supposed to meet at that point and you’re about to grab the diamond!” He glared at Aiba, who cowered. “Were you flirting?”

 

“Flirting? Me? No!” Aiba replied, shuddering. “Jun-pon – I mean Jun-kun – I was there but there was an obstacle.”

 

“Obstacle? What kind of obstacle?”

 

“Oh-chan’s hamster,” Aiba mumbled.

 

Jun hit on the brakes, almost causing the two of them to lunge forward. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

“You don’t understand, Jun. That hamster seems to be part of the security! He – he entered my clothes when I was on the way to the diamond and…”

 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear a fucking word!” Jun yelled. He continued to drive to their hide out. He angrily slammed the door close and ignored Aiba’s apologies. He didn’t even look at his partner’s face when he made his way to his room. Jun locked the door and went to bed. He could hear Aiba knocking on the other side but he had no energy to face him. He ruined the plan, anyway.

 

***

 

“W-what?” Jun blurted out while he was groggily eating breakfast.

 

“Oh-cha – Ohno-san called me, offering a job to take care of his pet,” Aiba said nervously, traumatized with Jun’s anger the night before. “He said he’ll pay a lot if I say yes. I – I just think it’s a good opportunity to spy inside his house so that we can finally steal it.” He walked towards Jun and knelt in front of him, a hand on Jun’s knee. “I’m really sorry about last night, Jun-kun. I messed up, I know. I didn’t mean it.”

 

Jun wanted to hug and hush Aiba, who started tearing up. He was definitely too hard on his partner the last night. It might have sounded wrong in his head but, whatever. Jun placed his hand over Aiba’s. “Don’t cry,” he said. He mentally slapped himself for letting out a stupid squeak. “You don’t need to do this.”

 

“But I want to! I can help you get the J if I get inside the mansion!” Aiba reasoned out. “This is for you, Jun-kun.”

 

 _“For me?”_  Jun thought. Aww, Aiba was just too sweet. He really hated the fact that Aiba followed him like that. Luckily, the food wouldn’t jump if Jun asked him to. Or would he? Why was he so hard on his partner? Is it a punishment because Aiba, undeniably, makes Jun so  _hard_?

 

“Jun-kun?”

 

“Well, if you want to…” he breathed out. “Be careful, okay? This might be a trap.”

 

Aiba pouted. “I’m not that stupid,” he retorted. He looked at his watch. “I have an interview with Oh-chan at 11!”

 

“Stop calling him Oh-chan if you don’t want to get fired!” Jun yelled while Aiba ran to the bedroom, stripping off in a hurry. “Don’t strip off like that when you get there!”

 

“I won’t!”

 

Jun drank his coffee and closed his legs with a sigh. This has to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this and feel like there are lots of errors. I am very sorry. I feel like a novice right now, with the inconsistencies and such (I just removed this from the dusty vault and I didn't notice some differences.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re going to take care of my Salmon,” Ohno said.

 

“Salmon? I thought it’s a guinea pig, sir?” Aiba asked.

 

Ohno blinked a few times, as if digesting the words slowly. This gave Aiba an impression that this billionaire is a little stupid and childish. But he knew better than to judge at first look. The night before, Ohno was inexplicably dashing, sensual, and dangerous. Aiba gulped. Was he really walking into a trap?

 

Aiba awakened from his thoughts when Ohno laughed heartily. “Salmon! Salmon is the name of my pet, my favorite.” He made some chirping-like sounds (Aiba didn’t really know what to call that) and a guinea pig emerged from the side of the fireplace, making his way to Ohno’s arm. “Salmon, meet Aiba-chan.”

 

“Hello!” Aiba said brightly. He knew he’s in a mission but he couldn’t deny that one of his weaknesses are animals,  _cute_  animals. Salmon was out of this world with his golden brown, fluffy fur and cute squeaking sounds.

 

Ohno raised his pet to his cheek and Salmon seemingly kissed him. Aiba wanted to squeal at the cuteness of it all but he clenched his fists and pursed his lips to stop himself. “Don’t hold back,” Ohno said, chuckling. “You will be taking care of my hamsters and of course, my Salmon.”

 

“Oh,” Aiba replied. “Salmon is so cute!”

 

“And he likes you too,” Ohno said, handing the guinea pig to the new caretaker. Salmon crawled up Aiba’s sleeves and settled on his shoulder. “He definitely likes you and I had difficulty looking for a petsitter for him.”

 

“I hope I can do my job well,” Aiba said with a bow. He knew that his work here would end once Jun could steal the J but he’s glad that he would be in the company of such cute animals. Jun was cute too, but he’s like a wild cat that didn’t want to be stroked. Hmmm… maybe he does need some.

 

“Come, I will lead you to the play pens,” Ohno said, opening the large doors for Aiba. He followed Ohno through the corridors which were decorated with high-profile paintings, sculptures and ornaments. The floors were carpeted in rich red. Ohno Satoshi was really filthy rich.

 

Aiba bumped against the billionaire because he was too busy looking around. They had stopped in front of a large, intricately designed double doors. Ohno chuckled and pushed the doors open.

 

Aiba gasped when he saw the room. It was a large, rather smelly, tea room filled with dog houses, hamster aquariums, and the like. By the fireplace was the iridescent diamond. Several hamsters were playing by it, jumping and crawling. He then remembered a heist where Jun was attacked by cute rabbits, furious and agitated cute rabbits.  _“This will be a difficult mission then,”_ Aiba thought. He wouldn’t be able to directly assist Jun because Ohno knew his face.

 

“You seem to be in deep thought,” Ohno said with a chuckle. Aiba blinked and noticed that the billionaire’s face was a few inches away from his. He felt the tips of his ears redden at the sudden invasion of personal space.

 

Aiba shook his head. “I was just thinking how I can be able to take care of the rabbits.”

 

Ohno nodded, his mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. “Well, we actually have maids but I need someone with a heart to take care of them, to love them as much as I love them too. I’m always away so I don’t have time to play and cuddle with them a lot and my veterinarian said that making them lonely is fatal. I don’t want my lovely pets to drop dead on me.” He sighed and looked at the window with a sad expression. “When I was young and, well, not yet rich, I had a pet hamster. He died because I wasn’t able to take care of him.”

 

“Sorry to hear that,” Aiba answered. He heard the genuine sadness in Ohno’s tone.

 

“It’s alright. I have a bigger family now,” the boss answered. There were knocks on the door. “Oh, please come in.”

 

“Ohno-sama.”

 

“Aiba-san, this is Sakurai Sho, my trusted butler. He will take care of your needs while you stay here,” Ohno said. Sho bowed at Aiba. “Sho-chan, treat Aiba as an honored guest, not a servant.”

 

“I understand,” Sho replied. He bowed again when Ohno made his way out of the play room, a squirrel on his shoulders.

 

“Shocchi, you’re supposed to stay. I’ll play with you next time.” Ohno sighed and handed Sho the squirrel.

 

The doors closed behind Ohno. “Hi,” Aiba greeted shyly. Sho seemed to scrutinize the new petsitter from head to toe. Aiba felt intimidated and afraid that he was suspicious.

 

Sho then flashed a kind smile. “I wonder what’s up. Ohno-sama wasn’t really talkative but I could hear him speaking from the corridor. Like a full paragraph and more!”

 

“Oh… really?” Aiba replied, astonished. Ohno was also talkative on the evening of the party. “Maybe because it’s because he was talking about his pets.”

 

“He never discussed about them to any of us,” Sho said, putting the squirrel, Shocchi, on the table. “He asked me to prepare typewritten instructions so that he wouldn’t need to repeat himself.” He then bit his lip. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here to babble. I’ll take you to your bedroom!”

 

***

 

Aiba had never stayed in a posh hotel and that’s his impression of his bedroom. It’s like his own apartment with his own bar, bathroom with a large marble tub, and entertainment room.

 

“Wow! This is amazing! But I don’t think this is fit for me,” Aiba said with a frown while he stared at the view from the window. The mansion was built by a cliff and Aiba’s walls made of glass allowed him to view the nature outside.

 

“Do you need more amenities, Aiba-san?” Sho asked. “Ohno-sama told me to give you whatever you want…”

 

“No! No, that’s not what I meant! I can live in a small bedroom,” Aiba said, waving his hands frantically. “How about you, Sakurai-san, how big is your bedroom?”

 

“Uhh, maybe a half of this?”

 

“Precisely! I’m also working here so I don’t need a too-big room!” Aiba tried to explain. “I mean, I’ll be paid to take care of animals, which is like a hobby for me, and then I get to stay in a place that looks like a five-star hotel!” Aiba shook his head again. “Too much!”

 

Sho laughed. “You’re not used to these kinds of things, right?”

 

“Yeah!” Aiba’s best vacation was a rundown cottage somewhere in Hokkaido with Jun. It was too cold but Jun’s cuddles made him feel warm… wait! What was he thinking?

 

“I don’t know why you’re blushing but I won’t give you a smaller room,” Sho said with a smile. “But I don’t think Ohno-sama will appreciate it if someone else enters your bedroom. Understand that?”

 

“Y-yes,” Aiba said with a nod. For a moment, he felt that Sho’s tone has changed into a stricter, deadlier one.

 

***

 

“Well aren’t you a pervert?” Nino asked. Nino was the IT expert of Jun and Aiba. He wasn’t really part of the team but Aiba managed to convince him to cooperate. Jun didn’t know how but it seems like apart from the puppy eyes, his partner has a talent of  _persuasion_.

 

“I am not,” Jun replied curtly. “Just shut up and turn on the damn thing so that we can see!”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Macchan, technology isn’t magic. If you bought more RAM or maybe upgrade your laptop to a Mac, then maybe we can move faster.” Nino looked at his watch. “Besides, Aiba is probably taking a bath right now so it’s no use.”

 

Nino sighed after Jun gave a death glare. The screen turned on, revealing a lopsided image, like Aiba just threw the camera around. “Well, you are a pervert.”

 

Aiba was wet and stark naked and was trying to mix the water to get the right temperature. Jun gulped at the sight of Aiba’s naked butt. Well, he had seen them a lot of times because of work (yes, that’s just it) but he licked his lips. Aiba’s butt wasn’t really that rounded but it’s cute and Jun wanted to try pinching it to see it bounce a little.

 

“Well then…” Nino said, clicking his tongue. He was smirking at Jun while chewing at the end of his pencil.

 

Jun’s eyes widened when he heard a loud and sexy groan. He looked at the camera and (thankfully) found Aiba in the tub, his back facing the hidden camera. Maybe the water was good for his body.

 

“It seems big and you might be fantasizing to join him and do some nice water massage…”

 

Jun hit Nino’s head with a rolled up fashion magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 

_Dear J,_

_I have found the **shining star**. It is inside the hamster room, the very same room where I’ll stay to take care of the hamsters. That’s good news and bad news for you since there are no booby traps in that room (unless **Bad Boy** wants to kill his own pets) BUT… very big but… I know how much you’re not good with animals. _

_I’m sorry this is all that I can do after all those mishaps. I couldn’t just grab the **shining star** and escape because **Bad Boy** knows about me. Let me know if you have a plan or any questions and I’ll do my best to collect more information._

_XOXO,_

_M_

Jun frowned while he read the letter. “Oh, he’s now calling his boss ‘Bad Boy’,” Nino sneered from behind him. “What the fuck is this code? Did you instruct him?”

 

“Shut up,” Jun said, quickly hiding the letter in the pocket inside his jacket. He patted his chest. It was like putting Aiba in his heart. Jun subtly blushed. That was so unlike him to get cheesy.

 

“Wanna watch some Aiba porn?” Nino asked with a large grin.

 

“W-what?” Jun asked his IT, flustered. “Nino, did you install hidden cameras in Aiba’s room or something?”

 

“Well, no. I respect my best friend. Besides, I know that he keeps himself a virgin just for you,” Nino chuckled. “Or not. I don’t know. But the bottom line is that I’m not a voyeur.” At his last word, Nino pressed a button, revealing Aiba’s pocket camera footage on the screen. It was facing the ceiling.

 

 _“Ohh…”_ they heard Aiba’s voice from the other line. Jun just froze. Aiba seemed in distress.

 

Then came Ohno’s voice. _“I think this will make you feel better,”_ he said in a low voice that sent Jun’s alarms ringing. What the hell was he trying to do to Aiba?

 

Nino slapped a hand over his mouth when he heard an unmistakable groan from Aiba. “Oh my god, are they…?”

 

“Damn it, does that camera have another view?”

 

“Shut up, stupid,” Nino hissed. “That’s a camera, not a drone!” He looked around in panic.

 

“We need to save Aiba!” Jun said, standing up and storming away.

 

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Aiba let out a cry, the same type of ecstatic cry Jun could only hear everytime Aiba eats delicious cheesecake. _“G-g-good,”_ Aiba stammered. _“Feels so nice…”_ He gave a sigh.

 

Jun felt so betrayed. Was Aiba fucking with Ohno, enjoying, while he was stuck in that basement, thinking of ways of how to get that damn diamond (“and in Aiba’s pants!” as Nino had always teased)?

 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Nino said, covering his face but with his fingers open. “I don’t want to see my best friend having sex. It’s gross!”

 

Before Jun could pull the computer plug, the camera visual changed. Aiba seemed to have sat up. Ohno was kneeling below, fully-dressed, and massaging Aiba’s foot.

 

 _“Thanks, Oh-chan,”_ Aiba said with a sigh of contentment.

 

 _“You better eat lots of bananas,”_ Ohno reminded, standing up and offering his hand so that Aiba could stand up as well.

 

Aiba chuckled a little. _“I have a very close friend. He loves to eat a lot of bananas. Maybe I should eat his banana some time.”_

 

Nino started to hunch in laughter while Jun became as red as a tomato. “Dammit, Aiba-sshi, I thought you’re an idiot but this was… SO. FUCKING. BRILLIANT!”

 

Jun really pulled the plug and stormed out of the room without another word.

 

***

 

_Dear J,_

_Bad Boy took me out tonight. Well, we really didn’t need to get out of his huge estate but I was able to see his treasures. It seems like he had fingerprint and retina scanner in his innermost vaults and he had an absurd collection of rare jewels and paintings! You would love this, J! It’s like a museum, but at the same time, I know that you will love to get your hands on these stuff!_

_I’m a bit interested with the glittery thingies but I know that art is your forte. I kinda felt stupid, though. I joked that someone could secretly turn this abstract painting upside down and no one would notice, but it turned out that it’s Bad Boy’s own abstract artwork! That’s minus points for me, I guess._

_Luckily, we both agreed about one thing: SWEETS! He took me to his private patisserie and introduced me to his private patissier who is French! He let me taste a lot of his sweets. I really don’t know how to pronounce them._

_Anyway, I missed chatting with you. Please send me a reply even once or I’ll feel like this letter was infiltrated or lost._

_XOXO,_

_M_

***

 

Jun had forced Nino to have his off day (well, there’s no need to force Nino because he loves days off). After fumbling through the wires that he had destroyed a week ago, Jun managed to view Aiba’s camera. The camera’s placement on Aiba’s favorite jacket (excuse me, Jun bought that one) didn’t allow Jun to see Aiba’s face. But that morning, Aiba was looking at the mirror, allowing Jun to view his face.

 

Jun sighed. A very long sigh.

 

Aiba was whistling happily while he brushed his teeth and started shaving. He then fixed his hair and flashed a bright smile before heading out of the bathroom.

 

Jun looked at his feet. He had really missed Aiba. It was a joy (probably a perverted one) to watch his partner-in-crime strip down and dress up in the morning. His head shot up when he heard another voice in the recorder.

 

“Why are you wearing those, Aiba-san?” That was Ohno’s voice.

 

“Eh? Well, I always wear these clothes,” he replied.

 

“That can’t do. You’re going with me to an exhibit,” Ohno said. “Sho-chan, can you help him change clothes?”

 

“But Ohno-sama, my taste in clothing is… uhh… less than average,” Sho replied.

 

“Well, don’t we have resources to get someone who knows how to dress him up?” Ohno answered impatiently.

 

“No worries! I know how to dress up! My roommate friend taught me! But where are we going?” Aiba asked.

 

“To the Yokohama Gallery,” Ohno answered simply. “I’ll wait in the hamster room.”

 

After seeing that Aiba had removed the jacket with the camera, Jun immediately took his car keys to make his way to Yokohama Gallery, which was like 2 hours away from his home.


End file.
